Back Again
by Clarinets Rule
Summary: 5 years ago Rob left Jess. Now when he shows back up, so do her powers and no one less than the head of the FBI goes missing. And that leaves lightning girl to find him. Slightly AU. Sorry, but we're not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This is our first fan fiction, so be nice, but don't sugar coat it. If that makes any sense. But we do want at least 5 reviews before we post again. O:-)__**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize, and we have nothing worth suing for, so please don't.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I looked out the window as the sleet hit the side of my window in sheets. It hadn't rain this hard since…'No, you're NOT going to think about that,' I reminded myself. It had been almost five years since it had happened, and I still hadn't fully recovered from the shock of it. (Pathetic, I know.) At least I had my son Jacob, who was at my parents house for three weeks, to live for. He was my and Rob's child. But Rob didn't know that we had one. Groaning, I got up from my extremely comfortable bed (not) and wandered into my kitchen to make some tea.

"BEEP! BEEP! This is an announcement from your local weather station. There is a severe thunderstorm and flash flood warning in place until…."

"Well no shit, a thunderstorm warning! Who would have guessed!" I switched off the radio and turned on the TV, considering it was a Saturday night, there had to be some sappy movie on. All to soon the kettle went off and I had to get up, take the boiling water off the stove, and then four minutes later take the tea bag out of the water. With a sigh, I sat back down to watch whatever movie that had just started.

"WHAT THE-!" Wow, was it really that late? 'I must have fallen asleep' It didn't matter; I was alone for the moment, unless you counted Sam, my cat. I got up, washed my face, and brushed my teeth, etc, before lying back down. Sam looked at her, then went back to sleep. " 'Night Sam." Within moments of putting my head on my pillow, I was asleep.

_I had just gotten home, and something was very wrong. Rob wasn't there. It had been his day off, and he wasn't there. None of his things were there either. Oh no, Oh no. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Rob had left. I looked around in shock, and on the counter was a note. 'Oh GOD!' With a shaking hand I picked it up and read the tear stained note. "I'm sorry it ad to end like this. Don't look for me. I love you, Rob" Oh no, oh no. I felt myself falling, drowning…._

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat, out of breath like I had just finished a marathon. Sam mewed at me expectantly. "Oh, okay sweetie, I'll feed you, hold on." I took a shaky breath, then got up, my legs complaining at me for their lack of rest. Sam led the way to his food dish and mewed at me again. I leaned down and grabbed his food dish while Sam wove in between my legs. 'I really need to remember to buy more cat food.' We were down to our last box, again. After setting down the food dish again, I went to start the coffee pot. Grabbing a filter out of the pantry, I glanced at the clock. "Holy-!" I had to be at work in 30 minutes, and it was a 20-minute drive on a good day. I rushed into the bathroom, ran my toothbrush through my mouth and a brush through my hair (I was getting good at getting ready in 2 minutes) then I threw on some cover-up. I pulled on my uniform, a black skirt and a button down shirt with a nametag (don't laugh at me!) and grabbed my purse. "Be good Sam," I called back to him as I closed and locked the door.

I turned, walked down the narrow hall and jogged down the three flights of stairs to my car. I opened the car, sat down, set my purse on the passenger seat, and started the car.

"Oh come on baby! You can make it a little bit longer!" I encouraged my dying car. (No, I am not insane, people talk to their cars and cats, and I don't expect them to actually respond.) About ten minutes into my drive, the song came on. _Our song._ I immediately pulled out a few of the tissues I keep just for times like this.

_I wanted you to know,_

_That I love the way you laugh,_

_I want to hold you high_

_And steal your pain away…_

We used to sing it together, even though neither of us could sing. But every time it came on, we would stop whatever we were doing and sing along. Thankfully, the song ended and the traffic report pulled me back into reality.

"There are slight delays both north and south-bound, but the ride is slowly clearing up."

'Thank God, only three more miles,' I thought to myself.

I arrived at work right in time for my shift, which earned a reprimanding stare from my jerk of a boss. I walked over to the desk, (I work in a movie theater, the only place that had a job opening) and the first onslaught of moviegoers entered.

The first part of the morning was exceedingly uneventful, so I decided I could go on my break a few minutes early. (It's not like boss head over there was going to notice). Then came lunch break, the highlight of my menial workday. I went back into the employee lounge. (If you can call it that. It was a concrete room with one ratty couch, a soda machine, and a snack machine, blech.) I bought my lunch (yummy…not) from our wonderful snack machine. Then 15 minutes later came Mr. Boss-head (of course I respect the man, he pays me…) sticking his head through the door, and calling our shift back up to our various jobs. (Because did anyone think to put a clock in our "lounge"? Nope.) So I relinquished my seat and went back to the snack thingy. (I work at a movie theater, and I _still_ don't know what its real name is.) Finally, I had twenty minutes of torture left. I went to grab sodas for a family, and when I turned back around, 'Wait, no. No more late night for you, Jess.' I could have sworn I just saw him, standing in the crowd. But it couldn't have been, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: We know that we said we would post only after we had gotten 5 reviews. But just this once we're posting early. But over 40 people have read the story, would it really be that hard to review? Even if you were telling us that this is the worst story you have ever read! (Not that we want to hear that) Okay, so lets's try this again. 5 REVIEWS BEFORE WE POST AGAIN. Thanks for understanding. :-)**

**Disclaimer:** We have not, in the past two days, been able to buy the rights to any thing the wonderful Meg Cabot has written, so anything you recognize IS NOT OURS.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I stared off into space, my mind racing at speeds I didn't think were possible. He couldn't have been here. Why would he be back? I went to my locker and left in a daze. I barely remember driving home, but when I got there good old Sam decided that it was his dinner time so I gave him what was left of the cat food, and somewhere in there I snapped back to reality.

I looked at the clock, and decided Sam was right in eating now, but I couldn't find anything to eat. So out came the standard "I don't care what I'm eating" bowl of cereal. I got the milk out of the fridge, and something caused me to look at the face of the missing child on it. She looked to be about 10, and was cute, as only kids her age can be. A few years ago I would have gone to all costs to avoid seeing the face of a missing person, but since Rob left, my "gift" hasn't sent me any visions, so I was safe. The rest of the night went smoothly, I called Jacob at my parents house in Indiana. (Yes, they still live there, and Mastriani's is doing great.) After I was briefed by Jacob on everything, (it was cute, he talked so fast that I couldn't understand anything he said) my dad got on the phone and gave me the other point of view on how everything was going, and he asked me the standard questions, and then we hung up. (After Rob left me, it was all I could do to stop the manhunt from starting, so my family hasn't quite forgiven me for not letting them "kill the son of a bitch".)

It was a miracle; I was in bed at a reasonable hour, though with the help of some sleeping pills. (I do not endorse the use of these, or of using cold medicine for non-cold purposes, but when your mind is racing, it does help you to fall asleep.)

The next morning I slept in, a joy I won't have when Jacob comes back in about 3 weeks. Finally, Sam, in his almighty authority, decreed that it was his breakfast time so I needed to move. "Oh crap! Sorry Sam, but I have to go buy you some more food."

I went into the bathroom, took a shower, put on make-up, brushed my teeth and my hair, and changed. Then I grabbed my purse and shut the door. The store was only a block away, so I chose to not put anymore stress on my poor car and walked there.

About five minutes later I strode down the pet supplies aisle and grabbed two bags of cat food, went and got some more coffee filters, milk, and a pack of gum; and walked to the cashier.

That's when I saw him, and this time I was sure of it. Rob was back, in all his glory, walking through the doors of the store. This is pathetic, the second time I lay eyes on him in 5 years and my heart and breathing are already out of control.

"Miss," the cashier asks, "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," I reply, again in a daze.

I paid and went for the doors, but my breath caught as he walked towards me. "Mastriani? Is that you?" ' Oh God, I LOVE his voice, so silky smooth….whoops, breathe Jess, in, out.'

"Hey Rob, long time no see." 'Smooth and original Jess. "LONG TIME NO SEE?" He must think you are pathetic!' I continued towards the door, but he blocked my path. "Umm, excuse me Rob, but you would be blocking the door, and I need to get home."

"Mastriani, we really need to talk about what happened."

"Look Rob, there's nothing to talk about. You.Left. Me. End of story. Okay? And now if you wouldn't mind moving, I have a starving cat at home, and I need to go." With that I shoved past him and continued down the street, leaving a dumbstruck Rob staring at me.

'Just keep walking, don't look back, keep going,' I silently encouraged myself. I thought the past five years would have cured me of the heart-racing and the erratic breathing, but apparently not. But how could he? He just expected me to let him in again after he just LEFT ME? So not going to happen. The reasonable part of me had its turn, 'But if you really hate him, why do you still have that reaction to him? Hmmm?' Then the other part of my mind said 'Yes, I can't help but be attracted to him, but I CAN still be mad at him.' While the full-on war was taking place in my head, I got back to my apartment, fed a STARVING Sam, and decided a nap would be nice. I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed.

_There was the girl from the milk carton. She was outside some house, playing with a dog, but not looking happy. "Samantha! Get your sorryass in here!" A male voice yelled at the girl, Samantha, from inside the house. Before she went in, she picked up the mail. The address read-2809 Short Street…_

I was startled awake when Sam jumped on my chest, and then "Oh shit." I had my powers back, and I knew where the missing girl was.

* * *

**Okay, and again we ask, please, please, PLEASE review. That little button down there would be very happy, as would we. And yes, we know the chapters are short, but at least we post every other day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Sorry everyone for the MAJOR delay, we got caught up in our lives(and writers' block). But we're back! Tell us what you think. And sorry for the shortness in this and the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Still we own only the plot. If you recognize it as the wonderful Meg Cabot's, WE DON'T OWN IT.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

My life just couldn't get any better? First Rob shows up (But is that a _bad_ thing? I haven't decided.) Then I get my powers back. And to top it off, my boss wants me to work an extra shiftnext week. (I swear, the man lives to torture me.) I moved Sam, much to his disappointment, and did something I haven't had to do in over five years, call the hotline under the missing person's picture.

I dragged my feet until I eventually reached the phone, and dialed.

"1-800-WHERE-R-YOU, this is Rosemary, how may I help you?" I couldn't believe that she was still working there. (I mean, it had been over 8 years since I had called!)

"Hey, ummm, The girl currently out on your milk carton ad is at 2809 Short drive…" I stated the address that ad been on the letter from my vision.

"And I will need a name to give to the parents and authorities in case of a reward and suchlike," Rosemary inquired.

'Oh this could complicate things, but what the hell.' "Jess Mastriani"

"Okay Jess, thank you for your help, have a nice day."

"You too Rosemary," I hung up.

I hope she doesn't give my name to the FBI again, then what would I tell Jacob? It could turn out to be a repeat of Indiana somewhere along the line, and I didn't want that. Ever. Though truth be told, I had kind of missed the whole saving kids from abusive parents/tracking serial killers thing. Oh well, I can't go back and change it now, so might as well live with it.

Sam's mews shook me from my ponderings. (I swear, that cat is ALWAYS hungry!) I fed him, then decided with all the stress I had been through; I deserved a long, steamy shower, a cup of coffee, chocolate, and a movie. I grabbed my robe, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the hot water until it almost burned. (You know when it's so hot it hurts, but still feel really good.) I undressed and got in, letting the scalding water take my stress away. How long had it been since I had felt this relaxed? Oh, about, 5 _years_, thanks to a certain someone. (Cough, cough) I let the water soothe my aching muscles, but, unfortunately, I had to actually get clean. ( And I had used up almost all the hot water.) For some strange reason, I used the strawberry shampoo the Rob had always loved, weird I know. But what can I say? After all the hot water was gone, I stepped out of the shower, dried off, put on my pj's ( The one's with the cats that remind me of Sam on them) and my robe, and went to make some coffee. Sometime on the way to the kitchen, I decided that hot chocolate would be better. (And I hadn't had any in a while.) I put the milk in a pot on the stove, and grabbed a chocolate bar from the pantry. As I waited for the milk to heat up sufficiently, I watched Sam play with a catnip mouse. It was incredibly cute, and oddly amusing. (When they throw the mouse away from themselves and race after it) Finally, the milk was almost boiling; I put the chocolate into it, stirring slowly. A few minutes of stirring later, the hot chocolate was done. I poured it into a cup, (didn't spill a drop, go me!) and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped the channels until I found something good. "Ever After" was on again, so that's where it stayed. (I wasn't always into such mushy films, just…well fine, it was hormones. Stupid things.) I finished my hot chocolate, put the cup in the sink, brushed my teeth, and laid back down on the couch to finish watching the movie.

"MEOW! MEOW!" Sam was back, and it looked like it was Sunday morning.

"All right sweetheart, give me a second to restart my heart," I said as I stroked him. I slowly sat up, knocking Sam off of me, and made my way into the kitchen. "Sam, please move, I don't want to step on you." (He had kept walking in front of me.) I put food in his bowl, put water in the pot for coffee, and got another bowl of cereal. I took my cup of coffee and breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table with yesterday's newspaper. After I was done, and Sam had stopped demanding that I pet him (such a DEMANDING cat), I opened the apartment door and grabbed today's newspaper. I had until about three o'clock to relax, and then I had to go back to the establishment of torture that I must call a job. (It's not a _bad_ job, but it's not what I really want to do.)

When I got to work barely in time (I don't know why I was almost late, it just seems to happen) and Boss-head (whose actual name isMr. Johnson) stuck his head out of his office and yelled "Mastriani, get your butt in here!"

'Uh-oh, not good.' Nothing good ever happens if you're called into his office. I trudged into a room where, considering my recent performance at my job, I might be fired. But what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Standing around Mr. Johnson's desk were two people I never thought I would have to see again, Agents Smith and Allen. (A/NWe COMPLETELY forgot their names; so if they aren't Smith and Allen, please tell us)

"Good day to you, Ms. Mastriani," Agent Smith said, "It's been a while."

"If you would excuse us, Mr. Johnson, but we have some private, urgent matters to discuss with Ms. Mastriani," That was Agent Allen. (I had kind-of zoned out in shock.) 'WHY ARE THEY HERE?' I thought that I was through with them, but apparently not.

* * *

Please review-It will make us VERY happy. And we might post faster...hopefully... 


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Oh. My. God. Sorry, sorry, sorry times infinity. We have actually discovered that we do, in fact, have lives. (and a serious case of writers' block) So We have done maybe two paragraphs of the next chapter. PLEASE forgive us. We're trying, but nothing is working. If any of you have any ideas feel free to tell us.

_Preview:_

Bribes. No one in government was above sinking to those levels. But money was tight, and a little extra would get Jacob that, whatever it was, he wanted.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 4 Sortof

**Author's Note**

Yes, We know, three months is a l o n g time to wait for an update, and unfortunately you will have to wait longer. Lives suck, and the almighty paper (with the ENTIRE plot on it) was misplaced by a certain dog a month ago, and is still hiding. So now, We have no plot. So if anyone has ANY suggestions, PLEASE send them in a review or pm them. Thanks.

And as a reward, here is what has been written of Chapter four.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"What the _Hell_ are you doing here!" Whoops, maybe not the _best_ way to start our conversation, but I truly couldn't care less. I had left these two back in Indiana, what on EARTH were they doing here? Unless….Oh shit.

"Earlier today a call was reported to us by Rosemary from 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU, from one "Jess Mastriani". We have informed the local police department, and they are working on the situation. Now it would appear that you do indeed have your abilities again," I opened my mouth to object, "and do not bother to refute that."

Shit, shit shit. So now they probably want me to go back and start helping them again. I had a very nice life, Jacob was happy; I had a job, so why would I want to go back to what I had been doing?

"Ms. Mastriani, we have ourselves a predicament. You may have noticed that the front page of your local newspaper mentioned something about a missing official. This must be kept quiet, but the head of the FBI has been reported missing. This is where you come in. We need you to find him."

Okay, so not _exactly_ what I had been doing, and it was probably for a good cause, even though I despised our government, and, for the moment, the entire FBI.

"Before I decide, I will need more details. Like why in a million years I would be doing this for you."

"All we need to know is where he is being held, who is holding him hostage, and for what reasons. To help you we have already chosen someone trusted from our ranks. You will meet him within shortly. On that note, will you help us?"

_Yeah, help you find your way out of my life._ I weighed my options.

"We will pay you a bonus."

Bribes. No one in government was above sinking to those levels. But money was tight, and a little extra would get Jacob that, whatever it was, he wanted.

"Deal"

* * *

We need help, please review. 


	6. Authors Note

Well everyone Thank You. We believe We have enough inspiration to continue the story, though do not expect an update anytime soon -teachers think that massive amounts of homework is a good thing. So please bear with Us as we cope with homework and write at the same time.

As always, if you have any suggestions or comments feel free to put them in a review or PM them.

**And a HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed!!! We send a virtual present to all of you(maybe a visit from a Meg Cabot character of your choice.)**

**Clarinets Rule**

_We do not claim to own(or own) any of Ms. Cabot's characters, books, etc. Don't sue, it wouldn't be worth it._


End file.
